kidvskatfandomcom-20200223-history
Kid Vs Kat Wiki:Searching
MediaWiki Search The following information is how to search kidvskat using MediaWiki's in house search engine using found in the navigation menu. kidvskat simply tries to find documents that contain the phrases you enter. It is not programmed to answer questions, or search for "what you mean". ;A bad search string This will return pages containing any of the words in that phrase, starting with the pages that contain the most of them closest to that order. What you should search for is what the page you are looking for might contain or a much more general reference that would lead you to what you're looking for: ;A better search string Any page that pertains to Druids and Spells is likely to pop up (avoid plurals and other suffixes, as searching for spell will turn up 'spell' 'spells' 'spelling' etc). Chances are that any page dealing with Spells and Druids will have some mention of the Druid's healing spell. If this query should fail, you could try even more general with a single word, such as 'spells' or 'druids'. Meta-Wiki Help:Searching}} Google search While the Monaco skin (the current skin) does not support the google search box, you may still create an account and change this skin to the old skin named "kidvskat". Be forewarned that "kidvskat" skin will not be actively supported. You can still visit the Google search page by visiting here. Restoring the MediaWiki Search Box ;The easy way This code is specific to the kidvskat skin. // Show both Search Boxes function twoSearch() { var googleSearch = document.getElementById('p-search').innerHTML.replace("Search", "Google Search"); var wikiSearch = " Wiki Search "; wikiSearch = wikiSearch + " "; wikiSearch = wikiSearch + " "; wikiSearch = wikiSearch + ""; wikiSearch = wikiSearch + " "; wikiSearch = wikiSearch + " "; document.getElementById("p-search").innerHTML = googleSearch + wikiSearch; } addOnloadHook(twoSearch); ;The hard way If you prefer the MediaWiki's built-in search to the Google search used by the default "kidvskat" skin, adding the following code to your will replace it with a replica of the MediaWiki search box: addOnloadHook(function() { var elm = document.getElementById("searchBody"); if (elm) { while (elm.lastChild) elm.removeChild(elm.lastChild); elm = elm.appendChild(document.createElement("form")); elm.id = "searchform"; elm.action = "/Special:Search"; elm.method = "get"; for (var i = 0; i < 16; i++) { elm = elm.appendChild(document.createElement("input")); elm.type = "hidden"; elm.name = "ns" + i; elm.value = 1; elm = elm.parentNode; } elm = elm.appendChild(document.createElement("input")); elm.id = "searchInput"; elm.accesskey = "f"; elm.name = "search"; elm.size = "25"; elm.style.width = "125px"; elm = elm.parentNode.appendChild(document.createElement("input")); elm.id = "searchGoButton"; elm.type = "submit"; elm.className = "searchButton"; elm.name = "go"; elm.value = "Go"; elm = elm.parentNode.appendChild(document.createTextNode(" ")); elm = elm.parentNode.appendChild(document.createElement("input")); elm.id = "mw-searchButton"; elm.type = "submit"; elm.className = "searchButton"; elm.name = "fulltext"; elm.value = "Search"; } }); Browser Searches Firefox Firefox search plug-ins for kidvskat can be found at mycroft.mozdev.org Firefox has the ability to have search bookmarks and aliases for them. To add the traditional "Go" button functionality in kidvskat using Firefox, then add a new bookmark, name it something such as kidvskat Search, or whatever you feel you'll remember. For the location enter http://www.kidvskat.com/Special:Search?search=%s. For a keyword, you may want to use ww, kidvskat, or kidvskatsearch. To call the function in the commonly-used URL address bar you type ww thunderfury and the result will give you Thunderfury. Immediately before %s you can add Template:, for example, then when you type wwtemplate gems the result would return Template:Gems. Internet Explorer 7 You can add search providers to Internet Explorer 7 search by using this form. Other Search Tools * Search kidvskat using Google. * Search kidvskat using an iGoogle Gadget. Searching Category:Kat Category:Kid vs Kat Wiki